


Nowhere to go and so we both spin around in circles

by Crayonlighting



Series: 911 Pentadrables [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Missing Scene, Mistletoe, Pentadrabble, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: Missing scene: what happened to that mistletoe that Buck marched right over to Eddie Diaz?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 911 Pentadrables [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002975
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Nowhere to go and so we both spin around in circles

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to thank [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahbuddie) and [Nova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_nova) for helping me out with this scene so much! Thank you guys so much for being there for me to help me work this out! ♥♥♥  
> Title borrowed from Pierce The Veil ♥

Buck wraps his arm around Eddie’s shoulders, smiling as he looks down at Christopher who was taking candy out of his Christmas stocking.

Eddie glances over at Buck out of the corner of his eye, “I can’t believe you did all of this.”

Buck smiles watching Christopher tear open a candy cane wrapper and put the candy into his mouth, “Oh, Athena made all the calls, I just gave her some ideas,” Buck murmurs.

Eddie knows Buck had been more involved than that, but says nothing and leans his shoulder against the side of Buck’s chest, smiling to himself as he watches his son enjoy his candy, glad that he wasn’t going to be putting Christopher to bed this evening.

“What’s with the mistletoe?” Eddie asks next, as the mistletoe tickles his shoulder.

“Huh?” Buck murmurs watching Chris reach for another piece of candy, even though he wasn’t finished with the first.

“The mistletoe, Buck,” Eddie says nudging his shoulder into Buck’s side.

“Oh,” Buck smiles, “Just finding someplace to put it, holiday spirit.”

“Right,” Eddie mutters, “Holiday spirit.”

“Buck!” Christopher cries with a grin.

“Yeah, buddy?” Buck grins kneeling onto the floor in front of the sofa.

Eddie watches Buck kneel onto the floor and place the mistletoe onto the arm of the sofa, as he opens some toy Christopher pulled out of the stocking.

After dinner, Eddie was standing next to Buck, who was leaning against the edge of the countertop.

“Hey, I just wanted to say thanks, again.”

Buck smiles, “You don’t have to thank me.”

“I really do,” Eddie says looking at Buck, “You’ve been such an amazing friend to me, more than a friend.”

A light pink blush creeps over Buck’s cheeks, as he hangs his head slightly and clears his throat. “I’d do anything for you and Christopher.”

“I know,” Eddie confirms.

Buck lifts his eyes, to meet Eddie’s, biting the inside of his cheek, “More than a friend?” he whispers.

It was Eddie’s turn to blush, as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, “I mean,” he stops himself, clearing his throat.

Buck glances over at Eddie trading a nervous smile with him.

Eddie’s nervous smile is replaced by a big grin as he looks away from Buck and toward his approaching son, “Hey buddy,” Eddie grins picking up Christopher and balancing him on his waist.

“I brought this for you,” Christopher says holding out the mistletoe Buck had taken down earlier.

Eddie smiles watching as Buck takes the mistletoe from Christopher, “Thank you, Christopher.”

“Are you gonna kiss now?” Chris asks, causing both Buck and Eddie to stare at him with big, surprised eyes.

Buck smiles back at Christopher, before turning to Eddie, “Eddie?”

Eddie shoots Buck a daring look, then smiles as the other man dangles the mistletoe over Christopher’s head.

Eddie leans in to kiss Christopher’s cheek at the same time Buck leans down kissing Christopher’s other cheek, causing Chris to grin, “Dad!”

“Merry Christmas Christopher,” Buck smiles adoringly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic! ♥  
> Happy Holidays to everyone! ♥♥♥


End file.
